Memory devices are widely used in computers and many other electronic items to store information. Some conventional memory devices have memory cells that are organized in blocks with sub-blocks within each block. As storage density increases for a given device area, the number of sub-blocks in some conventional memory devices may increase. An increase in the number of sub-blocks may hinder the performance of some conventional memory devices.